1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a supporting structure with an A-pillar, and having a protective apparatus that comprises an inflatable airbag that can be inflated from a rest state into a deployed state by way of activation. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
German utility model specification DE 20 2004 009 450 U1 discloses a protective apparatus for the driver of a motor vehicle having an airbag module with an inflatable airbag. The airbag module is arranged behind the dashboard of the vehicle, and the airbag extends in the deployed state in a space that is delimited substantially by the driver's door, the A-pillar and the steering wheel of the vehicle.
International publication WO 2005/118350 A1 discloses a protective device for the head and shoulder region of vehicle occupants in the case of a side or oblique impact. The device has an inflatable airbag that affords lateral impact protection in the inflated state, and has at least one tensioning strap that is guided over at least one deflection element and the ends of which are fixed at in each case one fastening point in a positionally fixed manner, a second fastening point being arranged adjacently with respect to an A-pillar of a vehicle body in the case of an inflated airbag.
German patent specification DE 10 2007 028 803 B4 discloses an airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraining system, having at least one inflatable side airbag that, in the inflated state, extends at least in sections along a vehicle longitudinal side next to a seat for a vehicle occupant to be protected. The side airbag is integrated into the vehicle roof or into a vehicle door.
German laid-open specification DE 10 2006 056 603 A1 discloses a vehicle occupant restraining system having a side airbag arranged in a folded manner along a roof frame of a vehicle, a front inflatable section covering part of an A-pillar of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to improve the impact protection in a motor vehicle having a supporting structure which comprises an A-pillar, and having a protective apparatus with an inflatable airbag that can be inflated from a rest state into a deployed state by way of activation.